Comment danser sous la pluie ?
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Pansy Parkinson avait pris la marque. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix... mais maintenant elle était contrainte à faire des choix qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à affronter. Cette sixième année avait été longue, et les derniers mois promettaient déjà d'être riches en rebondissements. DEFI POUR LA GAZETTE DES BONBONS AUX CITRONS ! HP/PP/SS
1. Les nuages

_Note de l'auteur :_

 _Je publie ce texte à l'occasion d'un petit défi qui m'a été donné sur le forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons, encore une fois. Il s'agit d'une histoire mettant en scène Pansy Parkinson qui a dû prendre le rôle de Draco Malfoy en sixième année, c'est-à-dire qu'elle a été contrainte de prendre la marque des Ténèbres et que Voldemort lui a confié pour missions d'assassiner Dumbledore._  
 _Le défi s'ouvre sur la scène du sectumsempra avec cette question, comment évoluent les liens entre Pansy, Harry et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé._

 _Je rappelle que J. K. Rowling possède actuellement les droits de Harry Potter, et que je ne gagne rien en échange des quelques chapitres que je publie ici._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Les nuages**

Elle s'était réfugiée dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Elle n'en pouvait plus… Rien ne marchait et elle était à court de temps, à court d'idées, d'énergies et de solution. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il lui semblait que la fin était proche. Bientôt il viendrait la chercher pour la tuer. Ou bien pire. Elle apprendrait le decés de ses parents dans la Gazette, au petit-déjeuner.

Pansy était penchée au dessus du lavabo. Elle laissait les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer… Elle défit son nœuds de cravatte tout en essayant d'ignorer les suppliques de Mimi. Le fantôme voulait savoir. Elle pouvait l'aider, hein ? C'est ce qu'elle disait mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait. Personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Son corps fut secoué de sanglots. Elle préférait attendre que ça passe avant de se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Elle sentait qu'elle en avait besoin.

Elle essaya d'expliquer à Mimi, qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider et qu'elle, elle était perdue, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour voir son reflet dans le mirroir, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil l'ombre de Harry Potter. Encore là, celui-là ? Elle sortit sa baguette en un éclair et enchaîna les sortilèges. Il ne pouvait pas la voir dans cet état.

Les hurlements de Mimi furent bientôt submergés par le bruit des sorts qui s'échangeaient. Elle le haïssait, lui comme tous les autres. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'eux, de leurs regards, de la pression qu'ils mettaient, tous, sur elle. Les réservoirs d'eau explosèrent juste à côté d'elle et elle laissa libre court à sa rage et à sa haine. Les premières syllabes du sortilège impardonnables étaient sur ses lèvres, mais… Potter fut plus rapide. Qu'avait-il dit ?

Elle sentit une douleur terrible s'emparer d'elle, sa tête, son corps… Ce n'était pas aussi terrible que le marquage, mais elle était seule. Elle se sentit tomber au sol et heurter les pierres froides. Potter s'était précipité vers elle. Elle pouvait voir son visage inquiet, les regrets qui emplissaient déjà ses yeux de Gryffondor. Il y avait du sang sur ses mains… elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir réussit à lui infliger des blessures. Il était trop rapide et trop agile, il avait esquivé chacun de ses sorts. Une réalité la frappa soudain : c'était son sang.

La douleur se fit plus forte et elle sentait qu'elle allait partir losqu'une ombre cacha la lumière des grandes fenêtres. Elle entendit une voix grave murmurer des sorts, elle connaissait cette voix. La douleur reflua peu à peu. Elle était moins forte mais Pansy pouvait toujours la sentir… Elle pouvait aussi sentir les mains de son professeur vérifiant si le sort était efficace. Avec toute l'eau qu'il y avait dans la pièce, elle se doutait qu'il aurait du mal à savoir si elle pissait encore le sang ou non.

Pansy sentait qu'elle arrivait à nouveau à réfléchir plus ou moins correctement quand Snape l'aida à se mettre sur pieds. L'aider était un bien grand mot, il la portait presque. Pansy laissa son regard aller de Potter à Snape. Elle n'avait jamais vu aucun des deux aussi livide. Ils avaient beau se haïr, en ce moment même, leurs visages étaient semblables en tous points, tous les deux pâles comme la mort et inquiets.

Elle entendit vaguement son Professeur lui expliquer qu'il allait l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Elle arrivait à peine à marcher… elle était si faible. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir, pleurer puis enchaîner un combat et cette… défaite, tout cela l'avait épuisée.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir l'apparence face à son Directeur de Maison. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Malgré tout, ses efforts furent vains car avant même d'atteindre l'escalier, elle sentit sa prise se rafermir autour d'elle.

En arrivant à l'infirmerie, il la portait carrément. Elle l'entendit parler avec l'infirmière avant qu'il ne la dépose sur l'un des lits. Bientôt, le goulot d'une fiole fut pressée contre ses lèvres et elle but la potion avec réticence.

Le monde autour d'elle s'évanouit.

.oOo.

Harry était prostré sur les rives du Lac Noir. La scène repassait devant ses yeux encore et encore. Il se dégoûtait. Après avoir emprunté le livre de Ron et essuyé la colère de Snape, il était aller rechercher son exemplaire du livre de potion et était allé se terrer dans le Parc du Château. Le Manuel du Prince reposait à ses côtés, sur l'herbe, tantis qu'Harry observait distraitement le paysage. Il avait ramené ses genoux contre son corps et méditait sur ses actes.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il n'osait pas encore rentrer dans sa salle commune, pas si c'était pour affronter les regards de ses amis, devoir subir leurs interrogations et le remontrances d'Hermione. Il la connaissait trop bien.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il surveillait Pansy. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient vu entrer dans l'Allée des Embrumes avec Malfoy, et qu'ils les avaient suivis jusqu'à la boutique de Barjow et Beurk. Malfoy était resté dehors, à l'attendre. Il leur avait semblé que le blond crevait d'envie de rentrer, mais les regards meurtriers de Pansy l'en avait dissuadé. Ils n'avaient quasiment rien appris ce jour là, mise à part que Pansy avait soudainement obtenu la faculté de terrifier Barjow et de se faire obéir de Malfoy.

Depuis, Harry étaient obnubilé par les histoires qui germaient autour d'eux deux. Il était convaincu que Draco préparait quelque chose, il ne savait pas ce que Pansy avait à voir là dedans, mais pour lui, elle était aussi coupable que Draco. Il observait souvent leurs allées et venues avec la Carte du Maraudeur. Certains soirs, il lui semblait que Pansy disparaissait totalement de la Carte, mais souvent, Draco n'était pas loin.

Il la suivait de loin quand elle se glissait hors de son dortoire, la nuit. Il le voyait déambuler dans le septième étage, ce qui le confortait dans son hypothèse : Pansy manigançait quelque chose dans la Salle sur Demande, et Draco faisait le guet. Il en était persuadé.

Il en avait été persuadé jusqu'à maintenant. Mais la frontière bien nette qu'il avait tracée entre le bien et le mal dans sa tête venait de vaciller. Il avait suivit le Prince… il avait utilisé ce sort et elle, elle pleurait. Il ne voyait plus que ses larmes. Il avait utilisé un sort de magie noire, destiné à blesser ou peut-être même à tuer, contre une jeunne femme en pleurs. Il avait envie de vomir.

.oOo.

Severus était furieux. Il remontait avec énergie les escaliers le séparant de l'infirmerie. Il était furieux contre cet imbécile de Potter, aussi arrogant et impulsif que son père. Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait-il n'être vaincu que par lui ? Il savait parfaitement où Potter avait appris ce sort, mais Albus ne lui aurait pas pardonné d'abuser de la légilimencie ou du veritaserum sur son petit protégé. Il se sentait souillé, que Potter ait lu ces lignes, celles qu'il avait écrit il y a des années de cela.

Néanmoins, cette journée n'était pas totalement perdue. Il soupira en arrivan devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Cela faisait des mois et il avait tout essayé avec Miss Parkinson. Il savait que leur Maître lui avait confié une important mission et, bien qu'il s'en doutait, personne ne savait ce dont il s'agissait. Il fallait tout de même être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre avec toutes les aggressions qu'il y avait eu. Draco non plus ne semblait pas avoir été mis dans la confidence, il en voulait à sa camarade. Elle avait été choisie à sa place pour accomplir la volonté du Lord et il avait bien remarqué les manigances de Draco autour de la jeune femme.

Severus poussa les lourdes portes de bois et observa un instant Madame Pomfresh s'afférer autout de son élève. Des mois qu'il essayait d'obtenir quelque chose de la jeune femme. Il pouvait l'aider, il ne voulait pas la voir emprunter le même chemin que lui. S'il pouvait la sauver, s'il pouvait lui épargner les horreurs de cette voie sur laquelle elle était engagée, il le ferait. Il se l'était promis. Il savait que Draco aussi avait besoin de son aide, mais il n'aurait sans doute pas à affronter les mêmes choses que la jeune femme. Draco avait pour seul devoir de sauver l'honneur de sa famille, il serait là pour lui quand il en aura besoin. Pas maintenant.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle ira bien. »

Severus se détendit. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté du lit occupé par Pansy. Il avait l'air minable. Il pouvait se le permettre, il n'y avait personne ici et Poppy l'avait déjà vu dans des situations bien pires. Pansy était endormie.

« Je lui ai donné un potion de sommeil dans rêves, elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. J'y ai ajouté une potion de régénération sanguine. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, Severus… elle gardera des marques. »

Severus enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé. »

Il savait déjà que l'infirmière abrorait un air outré, il n'avait pas besoin de relever son visage. Il savait aussi qu'elle ne dirait rien. Elle le respectait trop pour ça. Il l'entendit s'affairer autour de la jeune femme pendant encore une dizaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne s'en aille et le laisse enfin seul.

Il lui sembla qu'une heure avait passé avant qu'il ne relève enfin les yeux. Elle allait être furieuse. Il avait déjà affronté sa colère si souvent… Toutes les convocations dans son bureau n'avaient servi à rien. Elle était belle. Elle avait toujours fait partie de ces jeunes femmes sur lesquelles il ne posait pas les yeux, celles qui prêtaient plus d'importance à l'apparence de leur visage en général, qu'à remplir leur tête. Il est vrait qu'il avait depuis longtemps revu son jugement sur elle… Si son enfance dans une famille de Sang-Purs avait fait d'elle une copie féminine de Draco Malfoy, l'année passée avait été éprouvante et la jeune femme avait indéniablement mûrie. Ses parents avaient soutenus le Seigneur des Ténêbres avec trop peu d'enthousiasmes, et s'étaient attirés ses foudres. Pansy en faisait les frais. Elle payait pour eux en ce moment même et Severus la savait dévastée.

Il n'osa pas laisser ses yeux errer plus longtemps sur le corps de son étudiante et se leva. Il sortit sans un regard en arrière, mais le cœur emplit de regrets.


	2. Un orage

Note de l'auteur :

Voici le second chapitre ! Il arrive plus tôt que je le pensais, mais tant mieux pour vous ! Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire une vrai relecture, alors n'hésitez à le mettre dans les commentaires si vous voyez passer quelques horreurs ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

 _Chapitre 2 : Un orage_

C'était le soir. Il était enfin libre et pouvait, pour la première fois de toute la sainte journée, essayer de se détendre. Il n'avait aucune ronde à faire cette nuit là, cependant il avait le sens des réalités et sentait bien qu'il ne pouvait qu'« espérer », car il ne se faisait pas d'illusions : Miss Parkinson n'était pas apparue au dîner et il s'inquiétait. Il était dans son bureau à corriger des copies, pensant qu'au moins ça lui passera les nerfs, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

C'était elle. Pansy. Elle n'avait plus rien de faible à présent. La rage brûlait dans son regard, elle avait le souffle court d'avoir couru jusqu'ici apparemment et ses poings étaient serrés. La porte claqua avec un bruit sourd.

« Je veux savoir. »

Sa voix était plus déterminée que jamais et son ton sans appel.

« On frappe avant d'entrer, Miss Parkinson.

\- Pas la peine de jouer à ça avec moi, Snape. Je veux savoir.

\- Je ne vous permets pas–

\- Je m'en moque ! Vous allez vous taire et m'écouter ! Ça fait des mois que vous attendez que ça, alors fermez-là, bon sang ! »

Le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'elle avait du tempérament ! Elle osait l'interrompre et criait presque à présent.

« Vous allez répondre à ma question. »

Severus aurait bien aimé lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle se décide à la fin… Devait-il parler ou se taire ? Mais sa voix sonnait comme un avertissement et le dissuada de ce trait d'humour douteux. S'il voulait une chance, cette chance qu'il avait entrevue à l'infirmerie un peu plus tôt, c'était maintenant son seul espoir.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui lancer une remarque acerbe, presque par automatisme, mais la referma aussitôt. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer l'imbécile.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez préciser de quoi vous voulez parler ? »

Il avait fait de son mieux pour prendre une voix… concernée. Malgré la rage qui brûlait encore en lui après l'entrée tonitruante qu'elle s'était permise dans son bureau, la fureur de s'être fait couper la parole et l'inquiétude qu'avait soulevée toute cette journée.

« Comment Potter a pu me faire ça ? »

Il pâlit. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait, évidemment. Elle voulait connaître le sort qu'il avait employé et d'où il venait. Il la comprenait. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il se demanda si un jour il serait prêt à assumer pleinement de lui-même la création de ce maudit sort. Prêt à assumer enfin ses erreurs. Face à son mutisme, elle semblait enrager davantage.

« Je sais qu'il est incapable de faire ça ! »

Elle avait crié pour de bon cette fois-ci, et avait rageusement déboutonné les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour exposer les fines lignes rougeâtres qui ressortaient sur sa peau blanche. Severus comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était jeune. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'être ainsi marquée par la vie. Elle était belle et devait y accorder de l'importance… Son propre corps en avait trop vu et de trop fortes pour qu'il puisse ignorer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Il força ses traits à se décontracter.

« Je vais vous expliquer tout ce que vous voulez, Miss Parkinson. Mais pas ici. On pourrait nous entendre. »

Il reboutonna sa chemise d'un mouvement de baguette et sortit. Il entendit ses pas résonner dans les couloirs des cachots alors qu'elle le suivait. Il finit par la faire pénétrer dans ses appartements. Elle semblait un peu plus calme.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, devant la cheminée. Elle resta obstinément debout.

« Vous ne devrez répéter à personne ce que je vais vous dire, Miss Parkinson. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je connais le sort que vous avez reçu, et Potter n'est pas assez doué pour l'avoir inventé lui-même. C'est un sort de magie noire, et c'est étonnant qu'il s'en soit servit. Il aurait pu vous tuer… si je n'avais pas été là. »

Elle en se gêna pas pour lui envoyer un regard assassin. Elle n'était pas dupe de sa piètre tentative. Mais Severus savait ce qu'il faisait. Tout du moins il l'espérait.

« J'ai créé ce sort. »

Il baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas la même chose de s'en servir contre ceux qu'il haïssait, et de voir d'autre en abuser sur des innocents. À ce jour, il se savait incapable de regarder les victimes en face. Pas quand il pouvait se permettre de ne pas le faire, du moins.

« Et… je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour ce qu'il vous a fait. Pour ce qu'il vous a pris. »

La jeune femme s'assit brusquement dans le fauteuil. Il avait fait tomber son masque, ne cachant ni sa culpabilité ni son inquiétude. Il n'ignorait pas qu'elle était perdue et qu'elle avait besoin de sincérité.

« Vous voulez vraiment m'aider ? Moi ? Pas juste pour vous attribuer les honneurs ?

\- Je n'ai que faire des honneurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Prouvez-le.

\- Comment ? »

Il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne manière de marchander avec un Serpentard, mais elle aussi le savait. Et elle comprendrait qu'il ne cherchait pas à marchander avec elle.

« Draco Malfoy me harcèle, j'ai essayé de me débarrasser de lui, mais il me fait perdre du temps. Si vous réussissez à faire en sorte qu'il me laisse en paix pendant toute la semaine, alors ce ne sera plus mon projet qu'il met en danger, mais notre projet. »

Severus hocha la tête. Il acceptait cet accord.

.oOo.

Harry s'approcha de Pansy Parkinson. Elle était seule et sortait calmement d'un cours de Métamorphose. Il avait bien réfléchi et il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il fuyait les Gryffondors comme la peste. D'abord il y avait eu cette histoire de retenue, et il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter leur déception. Et puis il y avait eu la victoire en Quidditch dont Snape l'avait privé. Et il n'avait pas voulu affronter leur joie. Il se sentait exclu de son propre monde. Alors il avait fait ses choix et pris ses décisions seul.

« Pansy ! »

La jeune fille se tourna dans sa direction, ses yeux semblèrent pendant un moment chercher un point par-dessus son épaule, mais se fixèrent bientôt sur lui, emplis de colère.

« Je suis venu te dire que j'étais désolé. Je sais que ces simples mots ne veulent sans doute rien dire pour toi, mais je n'aurais jamais dû utiliser un sort sans connaître ses effets.

\- Pas ici, Potter. »

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et parcourut quelques couloirs avant de le faire entrer dans une salle de classe vide. Sans doute aurait-il dû se méfier d'entrer seul dans ce qui aurait pu être guet-apens.

« Je ne savais pas que les Gryffondors avaient la capacité de réfléchir au point de pouvoir regretter des actions. Je pensais que vous vous contentiez de foncer sans penser, attaqua-t-elle.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait, je le reconnaît, je t'ai attaqué sans réfléchir. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir attaquée, ne te fais pas d'illusion, seulement d'avoir utilisé un sort qui aurait pu te tuer ! Ce n'était pas ma volonté et, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais je remercie Snape d'avoir été là au bon moment.

\- Sans quoi tu ne saurais plus quoi faire de ta maudite conscience ?

\- C'est un peu ça oui. Je sais que… Je t'ai vu avec Malfoy en début d'année et je suis persuadé que vous préparez un mauvais coup, tous les deux… »

La jeune fille se renfrogna sensiblement à ces paroles.

« …Mais je pense que si tu as besoin d'aide, Dumbledore saura sûrement quoi faire. »

Alors c'était donc ça, pensa-t-elle. Elle soupira et le poussa sans même y prêter attention pour sortir.

« Si c'est là ce que tu penses, Potter, je te laisse être un petit toutou. Sache que je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de ce vieux fou. »

.oOo.

Severus était confortablement installé devant la cheminée. Il profitait d'une fin de semaine agréable et avait la joie d'être à jour dans ses corrections. C'était le seul avantage qu'offrait une semaine bien chargée en sources d'inquiétude.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Bonjour, Miss Parkinson. »

Il s'écarta pour la laisser pénétrer dans ses appartements, à nouveau.

« Je vous remercie. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à Draco, mais je ne l'ai pas vu rôder une seule fois…

\- Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais manquer à ma parole ?

\- Hé bien disons que si maintenant je vous crois, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vous fais confiance au point de vous laisser fourrer votre nez dans mes affaires.

\- Plus de notre projet, alors ?

\- Non, Professeur. J'exige un serment d'abord. »

Severus était resté debout, bien droit, la toisant de toute sa hauteur depuis le début de leur conversation. Intérieurement il jubilait, il allait enfin pouvoir se rendre utile et aider la jeune femme. Maintenant, l'heure n'était plus à la jubilation.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil. Cette Miss Parkinson lui ferait avoir des cheveux blancs bien avant l'âge… Réflexion faite, cette maudite guerre ne lui permettrait sans doute pas d'avoir des cheveux blancs.

« Vous n'ignorez pas qu'il nous faut une troisième personne, un Enchaîneur, pour sceller un tel accord ? »

.oOo.

Draco Malfoy regarda avec étonnement une petite note voler à travers la Salle Commune. Comment avait-elle pu entrer ? C'était un mystère qu'il aurait vraiment souhaité résoudre quand elle se posa devant lui, mais qu'il oublia bien vite après l'avoir lue. Le Professeur Snape demandait à le voir. Dire que son Directeur de Maison avait la capacité de lui faire peur aurait été un euphémisme. Il avait su se montrer plus que convainquant quelques jours auparavant quand il lui avait demandé de ne plus s'approcher de Pansy. Draco n'avait pas cherché à comprendre et avait obéit. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de finir l'année comme Potter, à récurer des chaudrons jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ou quelle que soit l'abomination à laquelle son Professeur si imaginatif avait pu penser.

Aussi se demandait-il sérieusement s'il ne devrait pas faire part de ses dernières volontés à ses camarades avant de quitter la Salle Commune.

Draco frappa rapidement à la porte des appartements de son Professeur, comme il était indiqué en bas de la note, et se vit bientôt entrer dans l'antre du démon.

« Monsieur Malfoy. Savez-vous ce qu'est un serment inviolable ? »

Draco écouta rapidement les explications de son Professeur tout en observant sa camarade, de toute évidence inquiète. La voix de Severus se tut et il s'approcha de la jeune femme, plongée dans ses pensées. Il posa un genou devant elle, un peu de théâtralité ne leur ferait pas de mal, et saisit sa main droite. La baguette de Draco ne tremblait pas. Pas plus que la voix de Pansy, du moins, qui avait bien repensé aux mots qu'elle devrait choisir.

« Professeur Snape, êtes-vous prêt à m'apporter votre aide pour réaliser la tâche que m'a confiée le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Oui. »

Draco regarda avec intérêt le petit filament de lumière qui s'échappa de sa baguette pour aller se nouer autour des deux bras.

\- Êtes-vous prêt à me protéger, quels que soient les dangers, Professeur ?

\- Oui. »

La voix de Pansy était toujours aussi assurée, remarqua Draco, mais celle de Snape se fit un peu moins sûre, comme s'il mesurait tout juste la portée de ce serment. Pansy déglutit.

« Et si… si je venais à échouer. Si, au dernier moment, il advenait que je sois dans l'incapacité de remplir la mission qui m'a été confiée… vous le ferez ? À ma place ? »

Draco se doutait bien que ce qui se jouait entre eux était d'importance, vu la détermination que chacun plaçait dans son regard.

« Oui. »

Un dernier filin d'or se lia entre eux, avant qu'ils ne se séparent finalement. Draco fut remercié, menacé que s'il parlait de tout ceci à qui que ce soit, il aurait de sérieux ennuis, et gentiment expédié de retour dans la Salle Commune.


End file.
